New destinies Old problems
by Vegasman59
Summary: The end of the battle Harry has won but at what cost, He and a group of friends wind up back in time, none know the others have followed. I don't own Harry Potters world just enjoy playing in it!
1. Chapter 1

_**New destinies**_

_**Old problems!**_

The battle had ended, Voldemort was vanquished_**. **_It was time for Harry's happiness, or was it?

Harry walked into the great hall of Hogwarts, only one person on his mind.. Hermione Granger, she was standing with the grieving Weasleys holding Ron tight as he cried over the body of his brother Fred, Harry walked out of the Great hall and on to the destroyed grounds of Hogwarts.

As he walked toward the Black lake, the giant squid was lazing near the surface as if nothing had ever happened. The tree near the lake still stood its branches and spring leaves reaching up for the morning sun. He spied a small girl with blond Hair sitting beneath the tree, Her moving gently with the morning breeze. He walked across the burnt and now barren landscape toward her, as he got closer he noticed the fresh blood pooling beside her.

Luna Had slit her wrists, she was alive but barely. He took out his wand and tried to seal the wounds, She was too far gone her Last words were "I'm in Love with you Harry!"

Hermione saw the dejected look on Harry's face as he turned to leave the Great Hall. She had just told Ron she could not be his girl. The kiss they shared during the battle was only between friends; she didn't love him as any more than a brother. Ron of course started a jealous rant that held Hermione from getting to Harry quickly.

Fred was hovering above his body trying to get back in, trying to tell his family he was alright. When he saw Hermione run out of the Hall with he followed he some how knew he needed to be there.

Ginny with her obsession with Harry saw this happening. In sixth year she had listened to her mother and began giving Harry love potions. She knew it had been wrong, but in her addled brain she had to have her hero. She had never been the same after her first year; her family couldn't afford a mid healer, so she never got over the rest of it.

Neville saw the parade leaving the Great Hall one by one, Ginny the last. He had worked with her all year; together they thwarted the death eaters in charge of the school. He loved the little red head more than he could say. He followed to see what was happening.

As the group approached they heard a scream erupt from Harry, as the scream ended a white light of magic erupted from Harry like unto an explosion. Then for all of them darkness over took them.

Harry awoke in pain; his left arm was in pain the place was dark and smelled of urine. His cupboard it was the night after he'd transported himself to the roof of the school.

All he could think of was how…why? He started to plan, He knew the future. He placed his right hand on the break and willed his magic to heal the break in his arm. He was tired when he finished but the pain was gone. He fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke again two days latter. He was as dry as could be. He could feel his magic sustaining him. He wandlessly conjured a glass of water and drank deeply. Then it was time to start thinking. He needed to get out of this house, but at this time he had no friends no where to go. He thought for a moment "the goblins" he had plenty of money in his vault…his parents must have left more. He was also the scion of the house of Black. With Sirius in Azkaban he could take those over too. He would just have to apperate. He waited until it was quiet that night and apperated to Diagon Alley.

He stayed in the shadows until morning, he found a small sandwich, and considering his hunger he ate it quickly.

Harry was small enough to go unnoticed through out the night. When the sun rose and businesses began to open he needed to be more careful. At long last he saw the Goblin guards open the bank doors and moved directly in.

He went to the first teller, "Excuse me sir, I'm Harry Potter and need to see the Potter account manager."

The elder goblin looked down on the young wizard with distain. "Many come in saying they are Harry Potter, all are turned away. Would you be willing to take a blood test to prove who you are? If you are not Mr. Potter you will be working in the dragon pits."

Harry stood up as tall as a seven year old can. "I have no doubt you shall eat those words sir, as I am He! I will gladly take your blood test."

The Goblin grinned; a sight most would prefer to never see. He took Harry's hand and sliced open his thumb with a brass dagger.

He pressed Harry's thumb to a piece of parchment and waited.

The parchment confirmed Harry's identity, so he was taken to his account manager.

The walk to the account manager's office seemed endless. Harry was taken down a myriad of hallways, all marble with paintings depicting battles with goblins blood gore all depicted in lifelike precision.

When they finally reached the office, Harry was escorted inside. The office was the over the top opulent. The walls were white marble veined with gold, trimmed in mahogany. The furnishings looked hundreds of years old yet were in like new condition. The walls were adorned with all types of melee weapons. The desk seemed a bit tall and made of polished onyx, stacked with parchment and folders.

The Goblin stood before Harry. "How may I assist you my Lord?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**New destinies**_

_**Old problems!**_

Harry was dumbfounded, 'My Lord' ran threw his mind be fore he could speak a chair materialized behind him and he plopped down in it.

"I need to find a place to live, where magic would be undetected."

The Goblin looked at Harry with questioning eyes but answered him. "You have several choices my Lord, But I think this is what you seek." He slid a parchment in front of Harry. It sowed a small cottage listed under the Fidelius Charm it is completely warded and untraceable, it has two house elves. "Now may I ask where you are living now?"

Harry turned the Goblin. "With my Aunt and Uncle, in the muggle world. I would prefer no one gets any idea that I have been here. I would also like a copy of my parents will."

"Albus Dumbledore did seal the will until you asked for it." Replied the Goblin. "Here it is! Yes it was recorded on this crystal."

The Goblin set the crystal on his desk and tapped it with his finger.

James and Lilly Potter appeared above the crystal. "This is our last will and testament to be read within one week of our death. We record it on October twenty seventh nineteen eighty one. I James Potter being of sound mind, body, and magic do here by set forth my wishes in the event of my death.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave the care of my only son, Harry James Potter. I also give him the sum of one million galleons. Please Padfoot raise Harry as we would have.

To Remus John Lupin we leave the sum of one million galleons, watch over Harry and Padfoot, We would put you on the list of guardians but your furry little problem prevents it.

To Peter Pettigrew we leave the sum of one million galleons, unless our secret is outed by him. He is our secret keeper if that is the way we meet our demise a copy of our will is to be sent to the DMLE.

To Amelia Bones we leave one million Galleons.

TO our beloved son Harry we leave the rest. We say to you Harry we love you above all others, live a good and happy life. We will always be with you, just look in your heart."

I Lilly Potter nee Evans Leave all my notes for classes at Hogwarts, and personal journals to my son Harry. Make me proud my little one, always be the best you can be. I love you and always will.

Should Sirius for whatever reason not have the ability to care for our son, these are the people we would like to care for him.

Amelia Bones

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Daniel and Constance Greengrass

Under no circumstance is Harry to have any contact with my sister Petunia or her husband.

Harry was stunned. His mentor had gone against every wish of his parents. To say he was angry would be the world's largest understatement.

Harry was given the key to his trust vaults, the one his parents left him and the one set up by Sirius. The goblin then gave him a port key to the cottage they discussed. He thanked the Goblin for his help then port keyed to his new home.

Luna Lovegood was totally disoriented, She woke in what she thought was her room, her mother Celeste by her side.

"Sweetie what's wrong you were crying loudly in your sleep?"

Luna Held her mother as if life was new. She was thinking she died and gone to her mother, until her father walked in.

She looked around at everything and realized she was living life over. She had no idea how she had done it. She again felt alone, but this time she vowed to help Harry the true love of her life.

Hermione Granger woke up in her room, looking around she was only eight. She could tell by the bookshelves in her room. Having an photographic memory and perfect recall, she ever remembered the pajamas she was wearing. She had all her memories of her older self. She knew some how Harry had done this and it wasn't planed, so at least she and Harry had gone back, possibly Luna.

Hermione determined at that moment to start retraining herself.

Ron Weasley, woke in his bed. Looking around he noticed some of his Cannon posters were missing. He had to go to the bath room. So headed out to take care of business, his razor was missing, as were his wand and a few other things. As he walked in the bathroom he caught sight of himself, He screamed and pissed himself. This couldn't be he was seven again. Then he started thinking….Quiditch Stats, he knew the outcome of ever game for the next few years. He would only do one thing to help Harry then he'd show them all. His meager savings would be used as bets. He would show up everyone in the school, including one Harry Potter!

Ginny awoke at the same time in her room. She had no idea how she even got there. The last thing she remembered was walking across the school lawn after the battle. She looked in the mirror and fainted.

Neville Longbottom woke two days after the others. He was in the Manor with his Gran looking over him. He remembered killing that damn Snake and fighting like he was three aurors put together. He remembered this moment though, it was just after Uncle Algie had dropped him out the third story window. He had bounced all the way to the street and hit his head on the wall knocking him self out. Looking down at his body he knew he was seven again, things would be different this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**New destinies**_

_**Old problems!**_

The first summer in new time!

Harry was living in a Potter cottage near the ocean in south Wales. It had two House elves, Twinky was shorter than most elves and had bright red hair and a stubby nose, and Bell was a girl elf with an extremely high pitched voice that sounded like a small bell ringing. The Goblins at Gringgots told Harry that the elves should be his total contact with the magical world until he turned eleven and received his Hogwarts letter. Sharpclaw was made the secret keeper for the cottage so no one would remember the cottage. In Harry's family vault were stored all his families wands going back centuries. While no where near as good as his phoenix wand he found one close to practice with. The Library at Potter manor was extensive and had a connection with the cottage.

Harry also received a complete examination by the Goblin Healers. They had him on several potions to strengthen him and correct years of abuse and malnutrition. They had also found the horcrux he carried with in him.

They deemed he was not in a healthy enough state to withstand the removal so they isolated it from his magic for removal latter.

Hermione on the other hand was attempting to find away to get her parents into the magical world. Dan and Emma granger were beside themselves trying to convince their normally logical daughter that magic was all make believe so one afternoon she decided a bit of a demonstration was in order. Harry had taught her a few wandless spells and she had wracked her brain to decide which to use.

Her father was taking an afternoon at the driving range and Hermione insisted on accompanying him. Every time he hit a ball it would curve right back into Hermione's waiting hand.

Needless to say Dan was convinced; Emma on the other hand didn't believe a word of it.

Hermione was near magical exhaustion after the golf outing, so she decided to wait until the weekend before giving her mother an impromptu demonstration.

When Sunday arrived Hermione was back to speed magically, and thought this would be fun. They had a family dinner at home and just before her mother was going to clear the table, all this dishes pots and pans everything floated into the kitchen sink and began washing themselves. Hermione had carefully etched runes in the kitchen brushes during the week. After the screams her mother was convinced.

Ronald Weasley, took his three galleons of savings and snuck through the flu to Gringgots. He knew the Cannons were going to have their first win of the season and odds were 50 to 1 against them. It was a good start, He would keep betting his winnings until he could live his life in comfort and the hell with going through the stupid war with Old Voldy again, before it started he would be far out of the country.

Luna, Ginny, and Neville knew they were back in time but kept their heads down. They knew sooner or latter Harry would turn up then they could figure out what to do. The only one with a plan at all was Luna, she would save her mother this time.

Fred through all this was completely lost, he had stopped pranking and was studying like mad. No one had any clue why they were back, but Harry was contemplating getting far ahead in the war and stopping it before it ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**New destinies**_

_**Old problems!**_

Harry decided he would begin checking on his friends. Since Dumbledore had no idea as of yet that he even had any.

The elves at the cottage found the trace placed on Harry, they removed it and placed it on a sea gull on the opposite side of England.

The first person he checked on was Hermione. He decided it would be better to catch her at her primary school, and had Twinky watching over it. When he determined her route home, He had Twinky, set him on the street two blocks from her home. What Harry was not expecting were the group of bullies that were taunting Hermione. He had Twinky put a silencing charm on all of them that would wear off when they got home.

At this point Harry walked out of his hiding place and eased past Hermione. She wasn't about to let him get away with it. She grabbed his arm and hugged him. "Harry what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled a sheepish grin as his lit up with fire. "Getting an answer to a question."

Hermione looked with that hands on her hips determination. "And what question is that may I ask?''

Harry Laughed so hard it had him red and his sides hurting. "I wanted to know if the love of my life made it back too. Did you?"

Hermione with her tone of authority witch sounded funny coming from an eight year old.

"Of course I did, Now what do you plan on doing now?" Then she kissed him with a toe curling kiss.

"I think we need to see if any others made it back. Then we start our own little war. We will also destroy the Horcruxes early. The one in my head will be destroyed by the goblins in a few weeks, as soon as I'm stronger. Hufflepuffs cup has already been cleansed. Once I'm up to speed we start taking out death eaters."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. "Harry you're talking murder!"

"How many people will they murder that we know of, how many children will, they orphan, how many women will they torture and rape. We are only taking out the trash."

Harry said with steel in his voice.

Hermione looked at him. "That's for the ministry to deci….."

Harry shook his head. "That's how it should be; we both know it's not the way it is. The best part who would even suspect a group of kids, the best trained group of kids that have ever been."

"We need to see who else returned?" Replied Hermione. "Where are you living?"

Harry looked at the girl he loves. "A cottage owned by me. It's under Fidelius charm. I'm sure Albus knows I'm missing by now. I wish him luck finding me."

Hermione looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "He would protect you Harry!"

Harry looked at her like are you nuts. "Like he did before…leave me to be abused for years…keep me in the dark on everything. And his plan for me to get myself killed for his greater good. I don't think so. I'm ruling my life this time. By the way when can you get away from home for an afternoon, I have tons of family wands with no trace on them. We need to get you a wand. Then steal a time turner.

Office of Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts

Albus was worried as he could be; Harry was missing the wards on Privet Dr. Had fallen and there was no sign of him. With knowing nothing of the magical world, it left the Order of Phoenix at a loss. He had no friends to go too, and no idea of his heritage. Arebbella Figg had not seen him in weeks. From all indications he just walked away.

Mrs. Figg had berated him when he stopped by for never fixing the problems she had been writing him about for years.

He had called a meeting for that evening and was waiting on everyone to show up.

Mad eye arrived first, after making sure it was really Albus he was told to wait for the others. Arthur Weasley was next, then Mundungus came in last but not least Remus Lupin.

Once they were seated Albus spoke and knew this would not be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

_**New destines**_

_**Old problems!**_

To say Remus was upset would be the understatement of the millennium. He stormed out of the headmaster's office swearing to find Harry and hide him away himself.

Albus in his heart could not say he blamed Remus, he had held him away with lies that Harry had lead a happy carefree life. Now that he knew, the Werewolf would not likely trust him again. Albus had just lost a powerful ally.

The others were not happy with what Albus had allowed but agreed in principle Harry needed the protective wards.

They all set out on the mission to find Harry Potter.

Harry was having Twinky watch the Burrow to report on the Weasley children and steal Percy's pet rat as quickly as possible.

Twinky was given the story on each of the group and what to look for. Her report did not make Harry happy with his supposed best friend. He was sneaking out and betting heavily on professional Quiditch, and winning a lot. This would soon raise suspicions. Harry and Hermione had their first mission; Ron was to be obliviated of all previous knowledge.

Fred on the other hand was not finishing his twin's sentences anymore and it seemed the prankster was now the serious student.

Ginny had been doing a lot of accidental magic which, did not seem very accidental.

Once they had taken care of the Ronald problem, they would attempt contact with the other Weasley time travelers.

Harry had seen to it that communications would not be a problem, Cell phones were expensive yes but well worth it and those in the wizarding world would not even know what they were, As long as they could hide them away from Mr. Weasley.

Twinky had brought the RAT on the third day of her spy mission. The rat was alone in the garden she scooped him up and put him in the unbreakable cage Harry had ordered.

The cage was then delivered to Amelia Bones, with an anonymous note stating that this was Peter Pettigrew The true Secret keeper, murderer, and killer of the muggles. He was also a death eater. It would be expected to be in the papers the next day and Sirius Black exonerated of all charges.

Minister Fudge, wasn't happy when Pettigrew was presented to the Wizengamot with out his knowledge and questioned under veritaserum. When Amelia Asked the one question that the note insisted upon, it was bedlam inside the chamber.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Pettigrew, is it possible to take the dark mark while under the imperious curse?"_

_Peter tried to fight the serum, but answered. "You must take it willingly; the Dark Lord would not want unwilling servants!"_

_The Death Eaters that had gotten off with the imperious defense went crazy, Spells were being fired all through the courtroom. It was fifteen minutes before order was restored and all the upper echelon arrested. Changes were coming more quickly than expected._

_End flashback._

Albus was again in a quandary Sirius had been exonerated. This meant as soon as Harry was found Sirius would have custody, Albus could not have this. All his plans for his so-called greater good just were flushed down the ceremonial toilet.

If Sirius were to find out that he organized the entire plot to keep him away from Harry there would be hell to pay. No one would take it very well having no trial for the Head of a Most Ancient a Most Noble house in this manor. Damage control was now even higher on his agenda than finding Harry.

Daily Prophet next morning

**Sirius Black innocent**

**Peter Pettigrew confesses **

In a surprise move yesterday, Amelia Bones Head of The DMLE brought forth charges against the once thought hero. It was found that he framed Sirius Black for his own complicity in the deaths of James and Lilly Potter, and the murders of twelve muggles.

He also was asked under the influence of Veritaserum if it were possible to take the Dark Mark while under the imperious curse. To quote Mr. Pettigrew, "The Dark Lord wants only willing servants."

Because of this several Trails are being revisited. Arrested during the melee after this statement were Luscious Malfoy, the Carrow twins, Walden McNair, and 12 others with seats on the Wizengamot. Trials were immediately held and went on late into the night. All were convicted and sent through the death veil in the department of mysteries. I'm sure we can all sleep better knowing this scum is permanently off our streets.

Rita Skeeter reporting.

Harry was over the moon reading this, and instantly called Hermione. Things were going better than he had planned. He had to wait a few hours for her to call him back, as she was maintaining her cover (being board out of her mind in a second grade class).

It was three in the afternoon when she finally called, She of course was happy for Harry, when suddenly the phone went dead.

Harry called Twinky and they apperated directly to her. She was on the ground bleeding her phone broken and two girls kicking her. Harry lost it. He threw the girls off Hermione and stood over her protectively.

Twinky had the girls in a light body bind. Harry didn't move until the police came.

The first officer out of his car walked straight up to Harry. "What is going on here young man?" in an extremely agitated tone.

Harry very calmly replied. "I was walking down the street when I saw these three girls beating up this girl. They had her on the ground kicking her. I stepped in and stopped them and then kept watch until you showed up."

At this point Hermione looked at the officers. "He's telling the truth sir, all he did was stop three bullies from beating on me."

The officer looked down at Hermione. "Why were they bulling you?"

Hermione blushed a bit, "I'm better in all my classes than them they don't like it and call me buck toothed book worm and any other nasty names they can think up. When I don't let it bother me they get physical."

Twinky then released the body bind on the girls. The officer looked at them and asked.

"Is this true?" The leader was angry at being caught. "She's different from us we just want her to go away!"

The officer wasn't smiling. "Well I guess we take you three down to the station and call your parents."

The three girls looked as scared has Harry thought possible. "Young man would you be so kind to escort this young lady home. I know her parents and we will take her statement there latter." With that the three girls were handcuffed and put in the back seat of the police car and driven away.

Hermione Stood took Harry in her arms and kissed him. "What do you think you're doing, this is not keeping a low profile Harry."

"First, you broke your cell phone. Here is another all the numbers are in it, this was to be Ron's until we found out what he was doing.

I'll have your old one repaired or replaced. With Sirius out of Azkaban, I think it will be ok to be caught by him. I'll take you home now. It's about time I meet your parents any way."


	6. Chapter 6

_**New destines**_

_**Old problems!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews,**_

_**Favs and follows**_

_**You are all wonderful! **_

The Grangers were quite happy to meet a friend of Hermione's, as Harry was the first she had ever brought home. The two sat in the living room talking to her parents until school was brought up.

Harry hemmed and hawed for a moment and then decided that truth was best.

"Well you see Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm not attending school at this time. I left the home of my abusive relatives, with no intention of ever returning. If I were to return to school they would just put me back in that house, in my cupboard under the stairs after another of my uncles whippings. I will find away to go to school again as soon as I can confirm I'll never need to return there again."

Mrs. Granger Looked over the young boy that seemed very healthy and happy. "I'm trained to notice signs of abuse Harry, I can't say I see them in your case."

Harry hung his head a moment; this was something he had never done before. He reached down, pulled off his t-shirt, and turned his back to Mrs. Granger. These are the scars from the many whippings I have received. I did not even know my name until kindergarten. I thought my name was Freak because that's all they ever called me. There were other things too, that I would never want to discuss."

Mrs. Granger looked at the body of this sweet child that had saved her daughter from a beating, and was getting sick. The scars were old like they had been there for years.

It was by fortuitous happenstance that the doorbell rang in that instant.

The two officers were escorted into the living room to take the statements from Hermione and Harry, When they saw Harry's back both officers took a seat. "Someone had better explain this!" said the lead officer.

Mrs. Granger began, "We were thanking Harry for bringing Hermione home after the he stopped the bullies, and asked where he lived and went to school. He told us he is not going to school because they will just send him back to his abusive relatives. When I said I saw no signs of abuse, he slipped off his shirt and showed us this. Then you came to the door, as I was about to call you."

Apparently the school knew about it because he said they would just send him back. I don't know what's happening with him. But after what he's done for my little girl he is staying right here until we all get this thoroughly investigated. I have a friend in the child welfare dept to help us set it up." She turned to Harry. "What is the address of your relatives?"

Harry didn't think twice. "Number 4 privet Dr. Little Whinging Surrey. They had my room under the hallway stairs if you want to look there first." He took a calming breath. "My uncle keeps the whip with the metal things on it in the drawer of the table across from my door."

The lead officer called ahead for a search warrant, and Mrs. Granger called her friend at child welfare. She the piled Harry and Hermione in the car and followed the police to Dursleys.

The Dursley Home

Vernon was sitting in his favorite Chair watching the news. His wife Petunia was putting the finishing touches on dinner and Dudley was watching Cartoons in the dinning room, when the door-bell rang.

Petunia walked from the kitchen and opened the door. She instantly turned pale. Two bobbies were standing at the door with her nephew that she hadn't seen in weeks. She took to the supposed high road. "Thank you for bringing the boy home officer." Then with a sneer continued. "What has he done this time?"

He hasn't done anything wrong Mrs. Dursley, In fact the family with him has nothing but high praise for him."

Petunia could not have that. "High Praise… for that little freak… he's nothing but trouble!"

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley for confirming Harry's story." The officer handed her the search warrant. "We will be searching your house now for signs of the abuse shown on this boy's body! Mrs. Granger would you take the children back to the car while we investigate. Don't let anyone near the children."

At this moment, Vernon made himself known.

"What's the meaning of this?" He bellowed like a wounded cow.

"If you and your family would just step outside, I'm sure we can finish this quickly."

The officer said as he pointed the Dursley's to the door.

Dudley was still watching his cartoons as one of the officers approached him.

The younger of the officers sat next to Dudley, "How are you today young man?"

Dudley Grinned, "I'm fine, are you bringing the Freak back?"

Officer, "Why do you call Harry a freak?"

Dudley, "Well his parents were useless Drunks, got them selves killed in a car wreck and we got saddled with the freak."

Officer, "How do your parents treat you?"

Dudley, "The best I get anything I want and get to punch out the freak as much as I want Too!"

An hour after the police arrived a Hazmat crew entered the house to collect evidence from Harry's cupboard. The smell was so bad emanating from it that even the police could not take it. In the table across from Harry's cupboard, they found several things. A medieval scourge, a diary chronicling every date time and thing done to Harry. Vernon had literally buried himself. There was also a list of people he had invited for special parties, with Harry as guest of honor. They called and invited everyone on the list. A total of 25 pedophiles were arrested the next day including Harry's principal and school coach. No Harry would never see Privet Dr again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**New destines**_

_**Old problems!**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews It really helps!**_

One person no one noticed was watching as Harry left Durskaban for the final time. Vernon was in hand cuffs as was Petunia, Dudley was in a car being taken into the custody of the courts. If The Dursleys had remained at home Remus Lupin would have ripped them into little pieces.

Harry was taken away in a car with a couple of nice looking muggles and a little girl with bushy brown Hair. Remus took his old car and followed at a safe distance.

When they arrived at the Granger Residence Harry already knew Remus would be knocking on the door only minutes after.

He called Twinky which scared the adult Grangers nearly to death. Once the Grangers were settled down just a bit Remus knocked on the door. Harry answered the door with a smile. "Come on in Moony we have many things to discuss."

The look on Remus face was priceless, he walked in and sat down with the same look the Grangers just had. The adults world was going to change rapidly, beyond their imaginations.

Harry instantly took charge. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger this is a friend of my Parents, his name is Remus Lupin an exceptional wizard and werewolf." He turned to Moony. "Yes Moony, I think they need to know about your furry little problem. My self and your lovely daughter are time travelers. We returned about two weeks ago from the year 1998. We had just won a war against the most evil wizard in the last millennium. He called himself Lord Voldemort, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. We have come back to save many lives and stop him before he can start the war again. We will need your help but we do not want Albus Dumbledore involved. His plan did work but got to many good witches' wizards and mundane's killed. Moony you and your wife are two of the ones we came to save so you can raise your child. Mr. and Mrs. Granger Your wonderful Daughter took away your memories of her and sent you to live in Australia to prevent your deaths. They came, destroyed your home, and would have killed you two days after you left. This time we quietly stop the suffering before it starts.

I have already located and destroyed one of the things he used to keep himself alive. I also rid this world of most of his inner circle. I also found and rid this world of my parent's betrayer Peter Pettigrew. The goblins will assist me in removing another of his vial creations in about a month. Any questions so far."

The adults all looked like they had just been hit with a brick, it was more to take in than they had any reason to understand. It was the Grangers who spoke first.

"This is to fantastic to be believed."

Harry pulled out his wand and incanted "Levicorpus". Dan Granger was suddenly floating around the room. Harry then Directed him up the stairs and set him back down. Dan walked down the steps Looked at Harry and said one word. "How?"

Harry and Hermione laughed a bit as the said together. "Magic." Twinky was still standing in the room waiting to be told to do something. Harry looked at the little elf. "Twinky do the Potters have a pensive?"

Twinky smiled "Yes master Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione who just nodded her head. "Twinky would you bring it here please along with a large amount of unbreakable glass vials."

Remus was still sitting stunned he would marry and have a child, this was something he had always considered impossible. Thinking to himself "I'm a dark creature I have no right to do that to anyone. They have to be wrong. As he thought a tear slid out from his eye, betraying his true wants to himself.

Twinky returned a moment latter with the pensive. Harry began extracting memories. He then past the wand to Hermione who did the same.

He then explained the use of the pensive to the Grangers and put in the first memory.

They spent the rest of the day until late in the night viewing memories of their daughter's years at Hogwarts. Some frightened them beyond belief. It was like walking through a Horror movie. Yet these two always prevailed.

By the time midnight rolled around it was evident these two were telling the truth. The Grangers in the space of a day watched their little girl grow into a beautiful woman, and yet an eight year old sat in front of them.


	8. Chapter 9

_**New destines**_

_**Old problems!**_

_**A Black day**_

The next morning it was going to be time to wake the Longbottoms and Sirius. Harry got the Prophet from Twinky and read the Headline.

_**Longbottoms and Sirius Black **_

_**Missing from St Mungos**_

_Three patients were missing from the Janice Thickney long-term care ward this morning. Sirius Black who was suffering long term exposure to dementors and Frank and Alice Longbottom the last casualties of the war with He-who-must-not-be named. Were missing from their beds this morning. The doctor in charge said he was coming in to spell there nutrient potions into their stomachs and they were gone. There were no signs of force. Their beds were made and cleaned. None of these people could possibly care for themselves, he said. _

_Recently exonerated Sirius Black, who is head of a Most ancient and Most Noble house has us the most worried. He still could have been a death eater and the Longbottoms were true children of the light as were the Potters._

_We can only hope they are safe._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reporting_

_Harry threw the paper down in disgust. "Dumbledore, he can't keep Sirius in prison, so he puts him under the draught of living death. Then blames him when we save three people!"_

_Hermione smiled at Harry. "I guess its time for a walk through Diagon Alley!"_

_Harry smiled. "Not yet….Twinky!"_

_Twinky popped to Harry's side. "What can Twinky be doing for you master Harry?"_

_Can you bring Augusta and Neville Longbottom here? Make sure they are alone before you bring them with no tracking charms on them."_

_Twinky Smiled, "Twinky can do it sir." and popped away._

_It was almost two hours latter that Twinky returned with the Longbottoms in tow. _

_Augusta was angry as a wet hornet, as was Neville until he spotted two friendly faces._

"_Harry, Hermione…You Too?"_

_Harry Laughed. "Sorry Nev…we didn't know for sure or we would have contacted you earlier."_

_Neville was smiling. "I take you have my parents?"_

_Hermione was chiming in now. "They were under the Draught of living death; your mom has been fighting it so they upped the dose. _

_We will be giving them the Antidote in a few minutes we just wanted to wait for you and your grandmother."_

"_Why didn't you let Dumbledore come he's been worried sick?" Neville asked._

_Harry got a disgusted look when Neville mentioned Dumbledore. "Oh he's worried alright, his plans just got thrown out the window. With Sirius and your parents back, I no longer need live at the Dursleys to be beaten and abused! I will not look at him as my savior taking me away from all that. I will not be his lamb to the slaughter for The Quote Greater Good, this time Nev."_

"_We'll explain everything once we wake your parents." Said Hermione. "No need explaining it more than once, and we need to Tell Sirius Too!"_

_The antidote was given and allowed to work. It wasn't until late in the afternoon before they were all awake._

_Frank and Alice were extremely disoriented. Their baby was now seven as was Harry Potter. Sirius Black was innocent and they had no idea where they were._

_Sirius was in no better shape, the last thing he remembered was getting a check up at St. Mungos. They all decided just to spend the evening getting reacquainted before dropping the bomb of time travel on them._

_Augusta was going through Harry and Hermiones memories, and feeling very bad about the way she had treated her amazing Grandson._

_Alice couldn't let go of Neville or Harry, she was crying her eyes out because she missed so much._

_Both Alice and Frank would need rehabilitation after being out so long. Harry suggested a muggle rehab center under different names._

_Harry asked Twinky to retrieve The Grangers Car. They would need it and it would cut down on traceable travel._

Bell was sent to Godrics Hollow to bring back any of the Potters personal belongings that survived.

The next day was spent with the pensive, getting the adults up to speed.

Once that was done it was time to start planning. Hufflepuff's cup was clean and in their possession, Harry, would be cleansed at the end of the month.

The next one would be easy if the could just convince Sirius, he hated the idea of going back to his childhood home but it had to be done.

Harry and Sirius would go and get the locket, then seal the house.

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa Malfoy was not a happy widow, her husband had wasted Millions of Galleons on the Dark Lord, Sirius was now the head of her family. She could no longer access the Black holdings. Bills were coming due she couldn't pay. Luckily her sons tuition to Hogwarts was already paid on the day he was born. Draco was so spoiled by his father he couldn't understand why he couldn't get anything new.

The manor House was now in foreclosure They had a month to get out. Soon the would be struggling in a small walk up in Diagon Alley if they were lucky.

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, the boy has been missing a month, and now Sirius is loose the Longbottoms are missing and new laws he would have championed before knowing they would never go through were being approved Daily. The purebloods were as good as nothing now, all their clout was gone. If Harry were to give Black his proxies it would totally doom all his plans for the greater good. If the Longbottoms were awakened It would be even more problems.


	9. Chapter 10

_**New destines**_

_**Old problems!**_

_**A new light shines **_

With the awakening of the Longbottoms and Sirius, it was as if a weight had been lifted off the souls of the time travelers present.

Neville and Augusta had tears freely flowing from their eyes. Tears of absolute joy. Neville moved forward and pulled his mother in hug. "I've waited so long to hug you!" Frank and Alice, had looks on their faces like who is this person, the Frank saw his mother looking considerably older. "Mom, what's going on?"

Augusta looked at her son tears still flowing. "You have been lost to us a long time. This strapping young lad holding your wife is your son Neville. You were under the effects of the draught of living death for years and we were lied to about your condition. Thanks to your Godson Mr. Potter here a lot of things are changing. He saved you and Sirius."

"But he's what seven….how could he do it he's just a kid?"

The look on Franks face as he said it was pure disbelief.

Augusta just smiled, "we'll take you through all that tomorrow, for tonight enjoy getting to know your son again."

That they did, they spent the night into the early morning hours talking and horsing around. Neville went to bed finally with a smile Harry had never seen on his friend before.

Albus Dumbledore was doing anything but smiling. Minister Fudge was on his last legs, the new Wizengamot had called for a complete outside audit of the ministry. Fudge had never been a rich man. It was found he was getting much more money than he could account for. Bribes and underhanded dealings were the norm under his regime. There was to be a vote of no confidence scheduled that same day. Albus had done all he could to stave it off, but the new councils would not hear of it.

It was looking more and more like Amelia Bones would be the next minister of magic. That was the last person Albus wanted in that seat. She was not easily manipulated into the Greater Good, She was a constant advocate of what she called the common good. Albus didn't understand that. He would no longer be a player in that type of government he would also be replaced. He would be only the elder statesman no one listened to any longer.

Draco Malfoy was not happy at all he and his mother were now living in a two bedroom flat in Hogsmead Village. He was out growing his nice clothes and they were forced to get him second hand things. He was wishing that his father hadn't been so stupid in supporting the dark Lord. Narcissa was still walking with her head held high, she was looking for a good match to bring her back to prominence.

Ron Weasley was building quite a large sum of money in his Gringgots Vault, and the Goblins were anything but happy with him.

He came in with his latest wins and wanted to place more bets. The Goblins told him he was cut off and would need to find some one else to take his bets, they would no longer service him in that manner.

Luna Lovegood was spending much more time with her mother learning a lot about creating new potions and spells. Luna being an accomplished brewer her self seemed to be learning much faster than a six year old should. She and her mother created the first wolfsbane potion but Luna was working taking it further. She knew silver burned those with the virus but if it could negated cit might work through the system destroying only the virus. She made the wolfsbane within a 6% silver cauldron and used a moonstone in the cauldron when cooking. She had her mother contact Remus Lupin to see if he would be willing to try it. From all the tests they did it should be safe if it worked they would cure the horrible disease.

The Weasley twins were slowly separating, they didn't seem to gel together as they once did. Though the Burrow was a much quieter household, it was not as happy as it once was. Molly couldn't understand what happened to her mischievous Duo.

Ginny on the other hand was constantly reading, every book in the house was being devoured by her.

George just seemed lonely like something in his life was missing and he couldn't put a finger on what changed.

The Greengrass Household

Daniel Greengrass was amazed receiving an owl from Sirius Black requesting an audience. With the new laws in the Wizengamot his profits were soaring, new potions were being developed and there were an abundance of technomancy being allowed to be imported. He was hiring muggle borns like crazy. Their work ethic was twice that of purebloods. The world was changing and he liked it.

Sirius was to be in St. Mungos for at least a month by order of the Wizengamot, but that was before the changes. He needed to see his old friend.

Amelia Bones was standing before the Wizengamot accepting her new position as Minister of Magic. The changes she could take credit for were building one upon another. She was cheered as she took her place before the tribunal.

Arthur Weasleys office misuse of muggle artifacts.

Aurthur was reading reports on new technomancy, This would make his job harder as most of this was directly muggle tech powered by magic. He would need to see Madame Bones for an increase in staff.


	10. Chapter 11

_**New destines**_

_**Old problems!**_

_**The trial of the Dursleys**_

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were brought before her majesties court. The charges were read 55 counts of child abuse, 47 of sexual abuse of a minor, 250 counts of pandering a minor, and thirteen counts of attempted murder of minor.

The Dursleys, had taken a plea deal and pled no contest to all charges.

The evidence was brought forth. Photographs so graphic it sickened the judge and she needed a recess. The physical and blood evidence from Harry's cupboard was then presented. The last photos were of harry himself, the scars on his body were sickening. His hands were scared from work around the house with caustic chemicals His back riddled with deep scars that had built up over years of constant whippings that were never given the chance to truly heal.

After the judge reviewed all the evidence, she turned to the Dursleys.

"In all my years as a judge I have never seen anything that matches this. To subject anyone to such horrific acts let alone being done to an innocent child left your care. If I had it to choose you would be given the death penalty, as I do not, you will be given life without the possibility of parole. There is a prison controlled by a group in the UK. That is the only fitting punishment for you. One of their operatives will pick you up and deliver you there this evening. May God have mercy on your souls.

With that a large black man with an earring took the paperwork. Kingsley Shacklebolt was pleased to give these muggles what they deserved they would reside in Azkaban before the night ended.

The Dursleys had their one and only experience with a portkey that evening. The landed on a boat dock in Scotland looking out onto the North Sea. A small boat that looked as if it would never leave the dock awaited them. An owl held a letter out to them. Petunia knew what it was having seen her parents receive them from her sister. She took the note with a shaking hand.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon

I'm sorry this happened, All I ever wanted was a family that loved me. Instead that family was murdered, then I was given to you.

All I ever wanted from you was a little bit of love. I know if it had been My parents with Dudley they would have loved him as their own. Please think about it.

Harry Potter

The letter reached Harry before The Dursley's had left the courtroom. Life in Azkaban, it gave him no peace knowing it.

He sent them a note, knowing it would be the last communication he would ever have with them.

The Grangers had a very nice Mercedes. But it just wouldn't handle some of things that needed done. Sirius went out one afternoon and came back with Range Rover. Once he had added enchantments to keep away the Bobbies and make it crash proof and gave it an unlimited supply of petrol and a constant magical tune up they were ready to roll.

The first outing was to a cemetery in Little Hangleton.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and both Grangers adults were on this little expedition. They discussed the Ring and it's probable protections. This included no one was to attempt to put the thing on.

As they reached the cemetery after a five hour drive, the plan was put in motion. Sirius would do a bit of grave robbing while Harry and Hermione got the ring.

Sirius headed off with Dan looking for the Grave sight they needed.

Harry Hermione and Emma went to find the Guant Shack. Bringing Emma turned out to be a very good idea; they came upon the muggle repelling wards quickly. She could not take it and went back to the car.

Harry and Hermione Disabled the wards quickly having seen the scene before in Dumbledore's Pensive. They got to the floorboard in front of the fireplace and Harry Heard the Snake below talking to it self. Tom had left Nagini to guard his Horcrux. Harry put up a containment ward around the snake as he had seen Voldemort do before the last battle. This kept the snake from being able to hurt them.

Sirius thought of away not to disturb the wards and bought a plastic erector set in a muggle toy store, they built a small crane that was hand operated. Harry lowered the bucket of the crane into the hole and lifted the ring out easily. He then dropped it in a lead lined Box. The two left the shack with Nagini floating angrily behind them.

Sirius and Dan on the other hand had found the Riddle plot in the cemetery. The bones of every Riddle in the place were banished; they were replaced with transfigured rabbit bones. This should mess up Voldemort's plans of a new body. They all met back at the Range Rover, Harry was thinking how to get rid of Nagini. Sirius had the idea, They reinforced the containment field around the snake then Sirius injected the tip of his wand and set off Fiend fire inside the field. Another Horcrux Gone in sixty seconds.

Albus Dumbledore had been at the Dursleys trial, He had hoped to save the wards on that house by getting the Dursleys off. Some one had put a magic dampening field in the courtroom. Nothing he did seemed to work. He had never seen anything like it, he couldn't even get a spark to come from his wand. The Dursleys had been doomed to Azkaban. The house would be taken for non-payment Harry was free of them. How could everything fall apart so fast since the boy ran away? It was as if some one could anticipate every move he would make, but that isn't possible no one knew he had even set these things in motion.

Prime ministers office 10 Downing St.

The meeting between the two ministers had been productive. With closer ties between the two governments the statute of secrecy was easier to maintain. It also worked to the muggle advantage of being able to help the squibs acclimate into mundane society also it gave the mundane government a force that knew the magical world and could jump in and lend a hand if needed.


End file.
